Shadow Maiden
by BoBaDragon
Summary: Running back and forth between the Varia and the Guardians was not part of the mafioso contract renewal I received in the mail. Facing Lussuria's crazy antics, seeing everyone again, and having Kyoko-chan and Haru-chan bother me about Kyoya, however, were a given.
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Please go check out my friend twilightbookworm13. She's the one that persuaded me to start writing this. Her stories are some of the best that I've read.**

**Yubi's POV**

Some people claim that college can be a life changer. I, however, beg to differ. I mean, I don't think I really need to go to college if I know I'm already going to be in the mafia. That's right, the mafia. It's been a pretty long time since I've seen everyone in person. All the Guardians got scholarships to elite universities in Italy, courtesy of Reborn. Although I can't say that I'm jealous. Kyoko attends the same university with me, Haru's in the next city over, and Aunt Nana's cooking is always a plus.

Honestly though, I'm a bit sad that college is done. I mean, now I have to start living the mafia life, right after I get over my jet lag. I can't wait to see everyone again. Kyoko and Haru are pretty excited too. Who wouldn't be? Our flight's tomorrow night and my suitcase is still empty. Oh joy.

" Yubi-chan, do you need me to help you pack while you finish up your paper?" Kyoko giggled. She was already done, luggage at the door, and happily texting Tsuna. That's right, he finally put the big boy pants on, manned up, and asked her out. Meanwhile, I was still stuck at my desk finishing up my paper for one of my professors. I just had to be one of the unfortunate ones that were stuck with a last minute essay. "No, it's okay, really! I'm done, see?" I sweatdropped. Annoying essay, check. Now all I have to do is somehow manage to pack my things, brush up on my Italian, and have enough time for sleep. This should be fun.

**Kyoko's POV**

It was really difficult not to help Yubi-chan with her packing. I just wanted to go over and start folding clothes and putting away things for her. But being the stubborn person she sometimes is, the second I started moving, she would instantly turn around, block her items, and insist that I didn't need to do anything. Tsuna-kun might have had a small hand in this behavior as well. Even if she isn't cowed by Tsuna, he is her cousin after all.

I started to give up on persuading her when I suddenly heard a sleepy yawn from Yubi-chan. "Kyoko-chan, I might have to take you up on your offer. Sorry." After hearing that, I burst into a quiet fit of chuckles. She looked like an adorable kitten just sprawled out on the floor; lost and confused. Quickly, I got up to help her before she could fall asleep completely.

**Yubi's POV**

After somehow miraculously finishing my packing with Kyoko-chan's help, I felt ready to collapse onto my bed and let sleep claim me. Welcome to my life.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: As this is my first attempt at a fanfic, I apologize in advance if Hibari is OOC. **

**Yubi's POV**

As the last day of classes finally passed, I pushed through the crowd of joyful students and arrived back at my room. Thanks to Kyoko, everything we needed had been packed last night and now currently stood lined up next to the door. When I entered, I flopped onto my bed in earnest for some last minute sleep.

Just when I was slipping farther and farther away from reality, I heard a sound that I most certainly did not want to hear at the moment: my cell phone going off like it was going to die if I didn't pick up right away. Let me tell you, above anything else, I need SLEEP. Don't care if there is someone that needs my help, bother my sleep and you are going to end up in the infirmary. Growling like a beast at the guilty offender, my eyes flashed death rays at the screen and instantly softened as I glanced at the caller id.

"Hello, Haru-chan. Did you need something? I thought you weren't going to pick us up until an hour later."

"Ah, something came up. I might have to…..ummm….pick you up a bit earlier than planned. Is that okay with you?"

"Of course! How much earlier do you need to pick us up?"

Waving hi to Kyoko as she came in the door, I mouthed to her that Haru was on the other end of the line. She raised a questioning eyebrow, but decided to wait a little and picked up a novel, cuddling on the sofa with a pillow.

"About that, ummm…my friend and I will be there in around 10 minutes."

Aaaaaand cue the shock dropping in. Glancing around, my gaze shifted to Kyoko still reading her book. I quickly grabbed a piece of paper, wrote down what Haru had told me, folded the paper into a plane, threw it, and watched Kyoko's reaction.

"Sorry! Apparently, her boss asked her to fill in for someone."

"….."

"Hello? Yubi-chan, are you still there?"

"Uh huh. We'll start getting ready now. See you guys in a couple of minutes."

Being the highly efficient person she was, Kyoko had already risen and gathered everything up, waiting only for Haru's knock, which came about a minute later. I opened the door to her happy, yet apologetic face and proceeded to drag our things all the way downstairs to the waiting car. When we arrived at the airport after a relatively uneventful 45 minute ride, we immediately headed to check in and drop our luggage off.

_13 Hours Later_

**Yubi's POV **

"I can't believe we're finally going to get to see everyone again Haru-chan!"

"That's right, Kyoko-chan. Are you excited too, Yubi-chan?"

"What?! Of course I like food! Who told you otherwise?" I questioned, eyes wide like a doe.

"Haha! That's not what we were talking about, Yubi-chan."

"Oh…I knew that."

**Haru's POV**

It was pretty obvious to both of us that Yubi-chan was still really sleepy. When she was sleeping on the plane, Kyoko-chan and I walked around a bit to stretch our legs. Just a couple minutes before we returned to our seats, this really persistent man kept flirting with Kyoko-chan. It took several pictures of Tsuna posing with Kyoko-chan to convince him that she was already taken. Some guys just never learn.

**Kyoko's POV**

As we went chatting along, we grabbed our mountain of luggage and tried to make our way to the spot where Tsuna said everyone would meet up with us. Lucky for us, Tsuna and all of the Guardians, including Hibari-san, were where they said they would be. Tsuna walked over to us and greeted everyone else as well when suddenly; I noticed that Yubi-chan wasn't with us.

Looking back, I saw her being approached by this fairly attractive man around our age. Unconsciously, my feet started moving faster and faster in order to reach her side quickly. Unfortunately, Yubi-chan isn't exactly the smartest person when it comes to men trying to pick her up. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see everyone following along, Hibari-san in the front with a possessive gleam in his eyes. Reborn-chan, please hold him back a little.

**Yubi's POV**

"Excuse me, miss. I was sitting in the aisle behind you. Could I ask a question of you?"

"Of course!" I smiled at him.

"Is this, by any chance, your bracelet?"

_Huh? A bracelet?_ "No, I'm sorry. Unfortunately, that bracelet isn't mine."

"Oh, my apologies. I just assumed that such beautiful bracelet had a beautiful owner as well."

A bit lost, I thanked him for the compliment. A few seconds later, I felt an arm slide my waist into an embrace. Now completely lost, I looked up to find Hibari smirking at the man who had just complimented me, albeit in a slightly roundabout way.

"Flirt with my omnivore again, and I'll bite you to death so you can't see the light of tomorrow."

Careful not to disturb him, I slowly and cautiously tugged on his suit sleeve. When he glanced at me and silently told me to voice whatever I had on my mind, I proceeded.

"First of all, that was flirting?"

Looking around, I noticed that everyone looked dumbfounded.

"What? Anyways, I thought I was an herbivore, Kyoya." I blinked in confusion.

"Oh, is that so?"

Staring at him like he was slightly crazy, I nodded furiously.

"Good news, then. You've upgraded." He smirked, then lifted me up completely.

"Kyoya, put me down!"

"No."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: A huge thanks to everyone who either faved, followed, and/or reviewed, along with an extra special thank you to my friend twilightbookworm13. Since there aren't many of you, it just means there's more of my gratefulness to go around.**

** Haru's POV**

We arrived at the Vongola Mansion after a hectic car ride, thanks to Ryohei-san, Gokudera-san, Hibari-san, and surprisingly, Yamamoto-san.

_"SAWADA, YOU AND KYOKO MAKE AN EXTREMELY EXTREME COUPLE!"_

_"Don't embarrass Juudaime, lawn head!"_

_"What was that, octopus head?!"_

_"Maa , maa."_

_"Shut up and stay out this, baseball freak!"_

_"You stupid herbivores are disturbing the peace and my sleep."_

_"HIIIIIIIII! Reborn, do something!"_

_"No. You're the boss, No-Good Tsuna. Anyways, we've arrived."_

Honestly, Tsuna-san and all of his friends are very crazy, but I guess that's what makes them so fun to be around. Although right now, I'm still a bit scared of Hibari-san and his tonfas. I really hope Reborn-chan stops him before he destroys the entire mansion. HAHI! So much money, desu.

**Yubi's POV**

As we walked inside the mansion with its booby-trapped hallways and corridors, we finally arrived at the Ninth's room, only to discover that he wasn't there. Alarmed, we quickly evaded all of the hidden traps that would go of should we misstep, and hurriedly began the search. Along the way, I tuned into some of the conversations that were being held.

"Crap! Juudaime, the Ninth isn't here!"

"This is bad. He's probably talking with them…."

"Reborn, what do you mean by that?"

"…."

As I looked over at Kyoko-chan and Haru-chan to gauge how well they were dealing with this sudden twist of events, I could see the worry clearly etched onto their faces. In the short time they had gotten to meet the Ninth, both of them had grown fond of the grandfather figure. Smiling reassuringly, I mentally jumped in relief when I heard the voice.

"I'm very sorry to have scared you, everyone. As you can see, I've been a bit preoccupied."

Confused, I glanced behind him and everyone soon followed, eager to see what he meant. Suddenly, I could feel the tension in the room rise as we all realized who the Ninth referred to.

"VOI! We meet again, scum!"

**I am so sorry for the short chapter. Writer's block really sucks.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yubi's POV**

"HIIIIIII! Why are the Varia here?!"

"Ushishishi. We're here for the principessa of course."

" What are you talking about, bastards?! Yubi is staying here with the Juudaime!"

"Maa, maa. Calm down, Gokudera."

I watched the chaotic scene unfold before my eyes, which starred Squalo slashing everything in sight to get his point across, Gokudera throwing dynamite in every possible direction, and Reborn pushing Tsuna in to" settle things because he's the boss ". Quickly stepping in between the fighting parties, I made my way to a safe spot with Haru-chan and Kyoko-chan just as the Ninth diffused the situation by calmly stating that he would explain everything.

"Now, as you know, Yubi possess three flame types: mist, cloud, and lightning. As such, she is qualified to be the Varia's Cloud Guardian, but can also be the backup Guardian if she so chooses. So, Yubi, which one will it be?"

**Kyoko's POV**

I watched nervously as Yubi-chan pondered over this decision. I want her to say that she wants to stay here at the mansion with us, but I feel so selfish for feeling this way. I tensed up when Yubi-chan finally opened her mouth to voice her opinion, scared that I wouldn't be able to see her again.

**Yubi's POV**

"Ninth, is it possible for me to be a part of both groups?"

The next thing I knew, mouths were dropping by the second. Xanxus recovered instantly and put on a mask of indifference. Squalo, however, reacted just a bit differently.

"VOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOI! Quit screwing around with us! You either pick one or the other!"

Or not. Luckily, Xanxus quickly shut him up with a wine glass (or more) to the head, while the Ninth recovered.

"Both? How exactly did you manage to read my thoughts?"

"I…read your thoughts?"

"Yes. I had originally planned for you to alternate every month, starting with the Varia. But, it's entirely up to you."

"I see. Well, you know what they say. Great minds think alike."

"Of course."

**Haru's POV**

As the Ninth was giving Yubi-chan the details, I let out a breath that I had no idea I was holding. Feeling happy, I turned to Kyoko-chan and we celebrated quietly until Gokudera-san came over and ruined it.

"Why are you celebrating right now?! Now, the Juudaime has to wait until the month is over before he sees Yubi again!"

"Ummmm, G-gokudera-kun?"

"Yes, Juudaime?!"

Looking at him, I could literally see the sparkles in his eyes, dog ears perked up, and a tail wagging side to side in excitement.

"The end of the month is just a couple days away. She won't be away that long."

A short while after Tsuna reassured Gokudera that he was fine, Yubi-chan walked over to us and said goodbye, while giving us a few tips.

"If Kyoya gets too angry because there are people 'crowding', just make him a cup of green tea and hope for the best, ok?"

**Yubi's POV**

After I bid farewell to Haru-chan and Kyoko-chan, I followed Lussuria and Squalo into the waiting car. The driver, who I assumed was a grunt, looked to me in surprise as I entered.

"W-what is a woman doing here? Wait a minute. Aren't you the-"

He was cut short by Xanxus's wine glass.

"Damn scum."

Immediately, the driver stepped on the gas and we sped down the roads to reach the Varia headquarters. The ride was a short one, lasting around 10 minutes. I grabbed the bags I had decided to bring to Varia HQ. The other half were left back in the Vongola mansion so I wouldn't have to keep packing and unpacking like a crazed maniac every month. As I walked in, many men stared at me, a lone cloud in the midst of the sky. I guess they were surprised that a woman was joining the Varia, considering that all the members were male.

"Hey, woman. Are you sure you can last in the Varia? I bet you're gonna quit after a day here. You don't have the guts to be an assassin."

One of the men near the front had stepped forward, trying to provoke a reaction from me. Unfortunately for him, I'm not just a regular woman. Turning around, I brushed my hair out of my face and arched an eyebrow.

"Care to prove that opinion by fighting me? We'll see who lasts longer."

Suddenly, gasps of surprise and shock were emitted from the crowd as they finally got a better look at my face.

"No way…."

"I can't believe it."

"That's really her….in the flesh."

"The Shadow Maiden…"

Suddenly, Bel spoke up from my side, where he had been listening to the whole conversation.

"Ushishishishi. That's right. The principessa is joining the Varia."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: The OC introduced in this chapter was requested by my Yamamoto obsessed friend, twilightbookworm13. **

** Yubi's POV**

It's been two days after I've settled in at the Varia Headquarters. There have been some protests about my presence in the base, but they've diminished to a few weird wide eyed glances here and there. As I was walking back to my room after grabbing lunch, my phone started ringing annoyingly loud. Around me, there were many men returning from their own afternoon meals. As I walked past, they turned around and gaped at me with mouths wide open. I quickly shot them a death glare worthy of Kyoya and swiftly hurried past. Yeesh, can't someone own a loud phone and NOT get judged for it?

I soon found myself to be in my own room a couple of seconds after I had picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey sis. It's me, Rin."

_Rin?_ "Rin, are you okay? What happened?"

"I just wanted to tell you that I was coming to Italy. I'll be at the Vongola Mansion shortly with some people I want you to meet. Can you meet me there?"

"O-of course. I'll see you soon, okay?"

"Okay then. Bye."

After Rin had hung up, I dashed out of the door, wondering what had prompted her to call me. Although we were close, she never called me unless there was something wrong. As I was rushing toward the mansion, I thought back to the first time Rin had met everyone in our last year of middle school, under the pretense that Tsuna borrowed something of hers and never returned it.

_Tsuna and all of his friends walked out of the school around five minutes after the bell rang, signaling the end of the school day. Haru, Rin, and I were waiting for them in the courtyard. Since the bell had rung, we were allowed onto school grounds although we were from different schools: Haru and I from Midori Middle School and Rin from the boarding school for mafia children. As they approached us, I glanced at Rin to double check that she wanted to go through with her plan. She nodded quickly and I proceeded to grab Tsuna's attention._

_ "Tsuna! Rin came, and she wants to talk to you about something."_

_ "Juudaime, who's this Rin person?!"_

_ "She's my cousin and also Yubi's younger sister."_

_ "Tsuna, why haven't you returned my magazines yet? You better not have lost them!"_

_ "I-I didn't take your magazines!"_

_ By this point, Rin already had Tsuna cowering in fear on the floor._

_ "Just because you lost them does not mean you can just lie to me about it!"_

_ As Rin was glaring at Tsuna heatedly, we suddenly heard footsteps come up to us. Without even turning around, Tsuna seemed to know that Kyoya had come and quickly moved to face him with clearly terrified eyes. Sensing that she hadn't been here before, Kyoya's gaze paused slightly on Rin but quickly focused back onto Tsuna._

_ "It's against school rules to be here after school hours."_

_ "I understand Hibari-san, but it's also against the rules if someone takes something of yours and never gives it back. Before you ask how I know your name, Tsuna is my cousin and he frequently mentions you."_

_ "Who broke the rule?"_

_ "Tsuna."_

_ Instantly, Tsuna shriveled up as he received the full impact of Kyoya's death glare._

_ "I would bite you to death, but I have to patrol the school."_

_ After Kyoya swiftly moved away, we stepped off of school grounds to avoid provoking him any further. Once outside the school gates, Rin revealed Tsuna didn't take anything of hers, but that she just wanted to meet everyone and see Tsuna freak out._

_ "Rin! Why did you do that to me?!"_

_ "That's not how you treat a lady, No-Good Tsuna."_

_ "R-reborn!"_

Snapping out of my thoughts, I noticed that I was at the Vongola Mansion and quickly moved to the pathway to catch my breath. Minutes later, Rin stepped out from behind some trees followed by a young man slightly older than us, both each carrying a bundle. Looking surprised that I had made it here before she did, Rin walked up to me with the man following suit.

"Hey sis. Where did you come from? You look tired."

"I ran from the Varia Headquarters to here because you called me. You never call me unless something is wrong. Is everything ok?"

"Yes. I just wanted to introduce you to three people. This is Takashi, my fiancée. This is my son, Kai, and my daughter, Hikari."

"…"

"Sis, are you ok?"

"Oh my gosh! They're so ADORABLE!"

As I fangirled over the babies for over ten minutes, Rin stood there embarrassed while her fiancée looked proud. After I finished, I pressed the mansion's ornate doorbell and introduced myself to Takashi.

"Hello, Takashi. I'm Yubi, Rin's older sister. I apologize if I didn't exactly make the best first impression on you."

"No, not at all!"

"Good catch, Rin!"

"Yubi."

"Oh, hello Kyoya."

He nodded a greeting at Rin, and proceeded to focus his gaze on Takashi. Confused as to why Kyoya was glaring daggers at Takashi, I suddenly remembered the comment that I had made to Rin about her fiancée. Balancing my toes on the ground, I leaned up and pressed a kiss onto his cheek, leading him to soften his gaze,turn around, and walk into the mansion. Gently taking Hikari from Takashi, I beckoned for them to follow as I stepped into the Vongola Mansion.


	6. Chapter 6

**Yubi's POV**

Let me just say that maybe walking into the room where Tsuna and the gang were with a baby in my arms while following Kyoya wasn't exactly the smartest idea I ever had. They barely blinked after Rin and Takashi arrived, only focusing their shocked faces on Kyoya and I.

"HIIIIIIII! Yubi, why didn't you tell me that you and Hibari-san had a child together?!"

"Kyo-san…."

It seemed that even Kusakabe-san was at loss as to what to say. The only people that had a happy smile on their faces were Haru-chan and Kyoko-chan.

"Err, anyone notice Rin and her fiancée, Takashi, standing behind us? The baby's theirs."

"Huh? Oh. Wait, what?! Rin had a child before Yubi did?"

Tsuna started freaking out, while Gokudera unsuccessfully tried to calm him down. I choked down a laugh, knowing what would come out of Rin's mouth next.

"You know, Tsuna, I actually have two babies."

"WHAT?!"

After Rin's statement, Tsuna fell to the ground in shock, twitching every few seconds. I let out a laugh as Gokudera tried to help him up. When he couldn't, he called to Yamamoto who was mysteriously missing from the conflict.

"Oi! Baseball freak, where are you?! Juudaime needs our help!"

A couple seconds passed before Yamamoto appeared, holding a glass of water in his hand. He shrugged sheepishly before replying.

"Sorry. I was in the kitchen getting some water. Oh, hello Rin. How are you doing?"

By the time Yamamoto had made his entrance, Tsuna sat up quickly, surprising Gokudera in the process.

"JUUDAIME! You're okay!"

"I-I think so. Oh, Yamamoto. You finally joined us."

"How could you make Juudaime wait?! It doesn't take that that long to get some water!"

"Sorry, sorry. I was hungry too."

As I tuned out from the conversation that was clearly going nowhere, I quickly stood up and walked over to Rin to switch babies so I could fangirl over Kai as well. I was admiring his cuteness when Rin suddenly stopped all commotion by announcing that she had something to say.

"My fiancée, Takashi, and I were planning to get married here in Italy, so I was wondering if you guys wanted to come to our wedding."

After Rin made her news known, everyone burst into little bubbles of fluttering happiness. I, on the other hand, was confused at something I had discovered while playing around with Kai.

"Hey, Rin."

"Yes, sis?"

"Kai is Yamamoto's son, isn't he?"

Everyone's heads turned to Rin as they waited for her reply. Embarrassed but smiling, she confirmed my question.

"Yep. Yamamoto, you have a son."

Heads moved at the speed of light towards Yamamoto as he proceeded to hack and cough after he had choked on the water he was drinking. Surprise was written clearly all over our faces as we received the news. Yamamoto's eyes were twitching with complete and utter shock as he fully comprehended the information. To save him from any possible embarrassment, I quickly changed the subject.

"By the way, you didn't tell us when the wedding is, Rin."

"Oh, that's right. Sorry for telling you on such short notice. It's in three days. And we still have to plan it."

Tsuna dropped to the floor twitching after he heard that the wedding still had yet to be planned and was in three days. The girls, however, were excited and completely ready to take on this challenge.

"Don't worry, Rin. Never underestimate the mafia's connections."

"Thank you, Reborn."

"Wow, you move really fast, Rin! Can't wait."

"T-thank you, Yamamoto."

"No problem."

Around the room, everyone was discussing the wedding that was coming up quickly, except for Kyoya. All of the girls gathered into a circle and sat down on the floor. We began to discuss different things that Rin would need for her wedding. Suddenly, I heard a voice call to me.

"VOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOI! YUBI!


	7. Chapter 7

**MINASAN, KON'NICHIWA! I apologize for the wait for chapter 7. I'm kinda getting a little discouraged by the fact that nobody is reviewing AT ALL. TT_TT I'll just join Tamaki's emo corner for the meantime. JK JK. Oh well, enough of my babbling. ONWARDS! ( 'o') **

**Yubi's POV**

Last night's assassination mission with Squalo seriously tired me out. We got back late because the targets had apparently called backup. That was all thanks to Squalo's loud mouth shooting off curses every five seconds and completely giving our positions away. I promise that was not because I had "complimented" his beautiful and totally manly hair after he groaned about doing an assassination with a woman. PLEASE. He should have grown some and just taken the insult.

To make matters worse, the second we had finished the mission, Rin had called and told me that she wanted me to come over right there and then to help her out with the wedding preparations. So I rushed over to the Vongola Mansion at 3 AM, silently cursing most of the way. I honestly love my younger sister to pieces, but calling a sleep deprived me over early in the morning was just pushing it way too far. She knew what I was like without sleep. I kind of suspect she did it to either threaten or torment Tsuna. Thankfully, she had enough commonsense to let me crash onto the couch.

**_4 Hours Later_**

****I was just keeping quietly to myself, taking a well deserved nap on the couch. Exactly three seconds later, something makes contact with the side of my turned head. Rolling over and managing to brush off the mysterious objects, I opened my eyes groggily and stared at the ceiling when yet even more objects managed to catch me off guard as they fell onto my face. I quickly grabbed the objects, only to discover that they were, in fact, a humongous pile of magazines featuring various styles of wedding dresses.

"OWW! That really hurt? At least try to have me conscious when you decide to dump this onto my face."

The second I recovered from my wake up call, Bianchi's grinning face popped into view.

" I'm sorry, Yubi. But there's no time to waste. Come!"

In 10 seconds flat, Bianchi managed to apologize, pull me up and off the couch, and hand me to Kyoko-chan and Haru-chan. After they linked their arms with mine to ensure that I wouldn't return to the couch I now deemed my haven, I glanced over to judge how my sister was holding up. Although Rin was the bride-to-be, she still hated dresses with a fiery passion and had flatly refused to try any on for the wedding. Wasting no time at all like the professional she was, Bianchi handcuffed her wrist to Rin's the moment she had entered the room, about to greet us.

"Good morn-WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU JUST DO TO ME, BIANCHI?!"

"I merely guaranteed that you wouldn't run off somewhere while we buy everything we need to for the wedding. Including the wedding dress, Rin."

Quickly turning her head, her eyes met with mine and she silently pleaded for me to escape on my own while I could. I shook my head slightly in apology, indicating that was impossible. Rin's eyes narrowed in confusion until she took in Haru-chan and Kyoko-chan's triumphant smiles. Sighing defeat, she surrendered to Bianchi.

"Fine…"

I was dragged around like a rag doll as Kyoko-chan and Haru-chan jumped up and down in joy, with my arms still linked to theirs. Noticing my discomfort, they settled down and quickly apologized.

"Sorry, Yubi-chan. I just got excited when I remembered your future wedding with Hibari-san. Right, Haru-chan?"

"That's right, Kyoko-chan! This is also good practice so you'll know what to do when you and Hibari-san get married."

As I quietly sighed, the two burst into giggles, and I'm not kidding when I say that I saw pink flowers bloom inside their auras. I attempted to change the subject to distract them from the current topic at hand.

"But Kyoko-chan, you and Tsuna look really well together. He'd be very happy to see you in a wedding dress. And Haru-chan? You should focus on finding a boyfriend instead of expending your energy daydreaming about my wedding.

As I had planned, their cheeks flamed in embarrassment and they instantly discontinued their train of thought. Instead of releasing their hold on me and setting me free like I had hoped, they dragged me to a bathroom on the lower floor and pushed me inside. Finally letting go, Haru-chan pulled a set of clothes from behind her back and set them down. Kyoko-chan followed suit, placing a pair of shoes on the floor.

"Yubi-chan, you should shower now. It doesn't smell, but you're still wearing your uniform and you didn't have a chance to shower last night because of your mission."

Looking down, I noticed that they were right. In my haste to quickly fall asleep for the sake of myself and the people around me, I hadn't showered or even changed my clothes. I quickly agreed and they smiled happily, shutting and locking the door after them as they left. I quickly relieved myself of the Varia uniform and stepped into the shower, completely disregarding the set of clothes and the pair of shoes they had left for me. That would prove to be my fatal mistake.

** Kyoko's POV**

Once Haru-chan and I reached the living room where the others were waiting, I released a breath that I had been holding in and turned to my partner-in-crime. We cheered in unison while Bianchi looked on at us knowingly, with Rin-chan still attached by a handcuff. Minutes later, I heard footsteps stomping down the staircase in a hurry. Tsuna and all of the boys wore worried expressions on their faces, except for Hibari-san who appeared a few moments later walking down the stairs calmly.

"KYOKO! WHAT'S WRONG?! ARE YOU OKAY?!"

"Kyoko-chan, what happened?"

"Oneechan, Tsuna. What are you talking about?"

"That's right! Nothing's wrong."

I looked around at their faces, displaying confusion as to what they had meant. I saw Tsuna's concerned gaze shift to Bianchi, who nodded that everything was alright. Thank goodness for Haru-chan's backup and Bianchi's confirmation.

"Then, what was that commotion? We heard screaming and we rushed downstairs to see what the problem was. Wait a minute, why is Rin handcuffed to Bianchi?"

After Tsuna finished asking his questions, Haru-chan and I looked at each other and laughed. Bianchi explained as to why an unhappy Rin was handcuffed to her wrist, after pulling out a pair of ski goggles.

"If I didn't handcuff Rin, she would have escaped and then we would not have been able to complete preparations for the wedding."

An angry glare from Rin-chan only served to prove that Bianchi had told the truth. I explained the rest to them.

"We were screaming in happiness because we actually managed to trick Yubi-chan."

That quickly caught everyone's attention. Even Hibari-san's eyebrows were raised slightly higher than normal.

"Huh? You tricked Yubi? How did you trick my sister?"

Rin-chan was surprised. Before I could explain Haru-chan's ingenious idea, we heard swearing from the downstairs bathroom.

"DAMN IT! I TRUSTED YOU TWO!"

A minute later, the bathroom door was thrown open and a silhouette appeared.

"U-Uh oh…"

**Yubi's POV**

I walked out of the bathroom wearing a knee-length ivory dress, a dark denim jacket, and baby pink flats, with my folded Varia uniform in my right hand, a small towel in my left hand, and a pout on my face. Honestly, I should have known better. Those two were always begging me to wear dresses more often. The second I let down my guard, they just had to give me something like this to wear. It wasn't that I detested dresses with all my might like Rin did. They were just too impractical. The second the wind blew, it would fly up and nosebleeds would occur. Maybe it's just me, but I wouldn't like wading through a sea of blood and male bodies.

As I approached the waiting group standing in the living room, I noticed that Rin took this distraction as a chance to escape and was furiously trying to pick the lock. Kyoko-chan seemed like she was trying to calm me down when she stepped forward and took my uniform out of my hand.

"Yubi-chan, Haru-chan and I are really sorry."

"…It's okay. I don't suppose that I could quickly run upstairs and change into something else?"

"Sorry, Yubi-chan, but I won't allow it."

Seeing that I wasn't really all that mad, Haru-chan instantly regained her confidence and insisted that I couldn't change clothes, going as far as to mention that if I didn't cooperate, I would be forced to try on bridesmaid dresses later. My face paled considerably the moment she mentioned that fact.

"Darn it. Anyways, why are the boys so quiet today?"

I turned around and noticed the majority of them were gaping at me in shock. Just perfect, more people that are seeing me with a dress on. I mentally groaned when Bianchi suddenly yanked my arm and pulled me towards her.

"If you'll excuse us, we have things to do right now. Rin, stop your futile efforts at picking the lock. Also, you should get going as well."

With that, we walked out of the door with Kyoko-chan and Haru-chan again securing a hold on my hands. The first stop on Bianchi's list was to get a suitable wedding dress for Rin. I spent several hours in the store just browsing along aimlessly while Kyoko-chan and Haru-chan were sneaking glances at the bakery close by after choosing the bridesmaid dresses. Poor Rin had to try on dresses while being handcuffed to Bianchi.

A while later, Rin popped out of the dressing room wearing a strapless white gown that just barely touched the floor. The moment she did, I burst into a babbling mess of happiness.

"Don't worry Yubi. Your wedding is coming soon."

It was then that my fangirling over my sister's perfect wedding dress ceased to exist.

**Haru's POV**

I giggled as Yubi-chan lost all of her former excitement the moment Bianchi had mentioned her own future wedding. As usual, she completely avoided the subject, instead opting to distract us with cake.

"Now that we have the dress, isn't it time to go to the bakery Bianchi?"

My mouth drooled with the thought of cake entering my mind. Kyoko-chan and I jumped up and down in joy at the mention of the cake shop. Pretty soon, our speech was becoming unintelligible to the normal person as we discussed all of the possible cake selections for the wedding. We both quickly ran up to Rin-chan and listed all the best flavors for the wedding cake. Bianchi immediately scoffed upon hearing our choices, and deemed vanilla cake completely superior to chocolate. The volume of our voices increased by the second as we shot insult after insult of each cake flavor. Next thing you know, Rin-chan whistled loudly and pointed to the dress and the slightly mortified cashier.

"Why don't we actually purchase the dress first. Then you can have your catfight later. M'kay? Good."

All of us rolled our eyes with a smile on our faces. Typical Rin-chan.

Normally I wouldn't risk it but since the cake was calling my name, I tapped my foot impatiently against the floor as the cashier was finalizing the purchase. Rin-chan turned around and fired me one of her infamous glares, showing how irritated she was. Outside, the shining sun was entirely covered by dark storm clouds. The temperature dropped to the fifties rapidly, and I was totally convinced that I had heard a pack of wolves howling outside. Immediately, everyone froze and waited until Rin's eyes had faded back to her normal hazel. Everything quickly changed back to the way it was.

When everything was finished, we finally got the chance to head to the bakery. While Kyoko-chan and I dashed over to the display, Rin-chan and Yubi-chan ordered the cake without notifying us. So when Kyoko-chan and I rushed over to tell them our opinion for the cake, Rin-chan put her hand in front of us, indicating that we should stop.

"Wait right there. I just finished placing an order for the wedding cake: its red velvet. Bianchi also already ordered the flowers, so all that's left to do is to go back to the mansion.

Rin-chan smirked at our obvious disappointment as if to say that this is payback for all those dresses you made me try on. That's so cruel. I was really looking forward to sitting and eating a couple slices myself. Oh well, red velvet is yummy, too!

**Kyoko's POV**

Bianchi had forgot to bring the keys for the mansion, so we had to wait for the boys to come back from their shopping trip for the suits. Yubi-chan was inspecting the lock to see why Rin-chan couldn't pick it Apparently, Bianchi had made it nearly impossible to destroy, much less pick the lock, as she knew that Rin-chan was already irritated with her for popping up everywhere.

"WHAT THE HELL?! I'M GOING TO BE STUCK TO BIANCHI UNTIL THE BOYS GET BACK?!"

Uh oh. This isn't turning out that well. Yubi-chan had mentioned that she had an idea, but we would have to wait until the boys got back. As a result, Rin-chan was seething silently in anger at Bianchi, constantly shooting her glares.

"It's ok Rin. The boys will be back….eventually."

"EVENTUALLY?! SON OF A BI-"

Rin-chan's sentence was cut short as the boys suddenly appeared reluctantly holding shopping bags, with Yamamoto-kun clamping his hand over Rin-chan's mouth.

"Rin-dono, please calm down. Your kids are here, and I don't think it's good for them to hear the words you were about to say."

"Basil? What are you doing here? I thought you were supposed to be watching Hikari and Kai in the mansion."

Tsuna quickly unlocked the door and we walked inside, still continuing the conversation from outside. Basil-kun explained that before the boys had left, Kai had stumbled his way to Yamamoto's leg and clung onto it. As a result, Basil-kun was forced to bring Hikari along with everyone else, as Kai wouldn't let go of his father's leg. After hearing the explanation, Rin-chan calmed down considerably.

"Whatever. Anyways, just get the damn cuffs off of me."

She gestured towards the handcuffs that had bound Bianchi to Rin-chan the entire trip. Tsuna looked worried and called for help. Smiling, Gokudera-kun appeared in front of him and held up handfuls of dynamite.

"There's no need to worry, Juudaime. Your faithful right hand man will break the handcuffs."

"Hayato!"

Bianchi had turned around in joy after hearing his words, unfortunately causing him to collapse and clutch his stomach. Rin-chan's eye had started twitching furiously as her hands shook with anger.

"Why is your right hand man so weak, Tsuna?! I really hate you right now, Gokudera."

Her words were filled to the brim with pure venom, directed at Tsuna and Gokudera-kun.

**Yubi's POV**

While everyone else had made themselves comfortable on the many couches lining the living room, I waited patiently by the door for the two men that had yet to make an appearance. A minute later, my efforts were well rewarded as I spotted Kyoya and Kusakabe-san approaching the mansion.

"Welcome back, Kyoya. You as well, Kusakabe-san."

I flashed them a warm smile and ushered them inside. The moment they stepped inside the hall leading to the living room, Kyoya raised an eyebrow at the commotion that was emitting from that particular room.

"What are the herbivores doing now?"

I quickly explained my plan to him, and he gazed at me with a satisfied smirk on his face. All three of us entered the living room, and I hit knocked my hand loudly on the wall to quiet everyone down.

"My plan for Rin to escape the dreaded handcuffs will now be set into action. Kyoya, kindly do the honors please."

He walked up to Rin and calmly took out his tonfa before hitting it against the handcuffs, which promptly shattered into pieces on the floor. Looking at everyone's faces, surprise and shock was written clearly all over their face. They were unmoving and the room was silent, before Bianchi spoke up curiously.

"How did you do that?"

"All of my capabilities are unlimited."

Kyoya smirked whileI stood on my toes and placed a kiss on his cheek as a form of thanks and gratitude. All of a sudden, Bianchi pushed Rin and her new wedding dress into the downstairs bathroom I had used earlier today. She then quickly forced Takashi-kun upstairs and locked him in a vacant guest room. After hearing curses from the bathroom and utter silence upstairs, Rin stepped out of the room with the dress on her lithe figure and a small, embarrassed smile on her face.

"How does it look?"

"You look gorgeous, Rin…."

Yamamoto gave a carefree grin while staring intently in Rin's direction. He then turned away, coughed lightly, and walked into the kitchen, excusing himself for a glass of water. Well, that was awkward.

**Kyoko's POV**

I watched Rin-chan's face flush after she had heard Yamamoto-kun's unexpected comment. I giggled sadly as I had remembered why they were no longer together.

_Yubi-chan, Haru-chan, Gokudera-kun, Tsuna, and I stood there awkwardly, watching the heart wrenching unfold before our very eyes. Yamamoto-kun and Rin-chan continued their heated argument as we observed, completely unsure of which side to take._

_ "So after six damn years of being together, you're still gonna leave me here alone in Japan? I can't believe you! Why won't you take me with you?!"_

_ Yamamoto-kun had a deep frown etched in his handsome and normally happy features. _

_ "Rin, I already told you that it isn't that simple. I'm sorry, okay? I love you so much, and I just want you to be safe."_

_ Rin-chan was still glaring heatedly at Yamamoto-kun, and showed no signs of stopping at all. She tearfully removed the engagement ring from her finger and pushed it into the palm of his hand._

_ "If you were really sorry and truly loved me from the bottom of your heart, you wouldn't be making me do this in the first place."_

_ "Rin, wait! Please don't leave!"_

_ With that, she took off quickly into the streets, completely ignoring Yamamoyo-kun's last pleads as he sunk to his knees, tightly grasping the engagement ring she had left behind in his hand._

**Yubi's POV**

After Rin had come back with her street clothes on, Kyoko-chan looked slightly out of it as she stared at the wall, with tears threatening to spill out of the corners of her eyes. I motioned to Tsuna, and he nodded while quickly pulling Kyoko-chan into an embrace, letting her tears fall onto his chest. A moment later, a soft click directed everyone's attention to the now open door. Bel walked in gracefully from the entrance after locking and closing it.

"So this is where you were, principessa. The Prince has been looking for you. Ushishishi. You're even wearing a dress, too."

I stared up in shock as I took in his words. _Wait a second…..! _Mortified, I stared Haru-chan down, blaming her for the dress.

"Hello, Bel. Why are you here? I thought you would be back at headquarters. Did something happen?"

Bel made himself comfortable on the floor with several cushions before he offered me an explanation.

"Nothing happened, principessa. We were just looking for you."

"Looking for me? You and who else?"

Before he had a chance to respond, the front door was roughly busted open.

"VOOOOOOOOI! The Boss took all of his anger out on me when he found out that you didn't come back to HQ with me!"

Kai had woken up from his nap when Squalo yelled loud enough for the whole world to hear. As he stood up to get off the couch, he fell off and I quickly caught him by reflex. I cradled him in my arms and set him down on the floor before I fired back my reply.

"It's not like that's any different from usual, Squalo. Boss gets mad you, he throws something at your head. Boss gets mad at us, we use you as a human shield and you get hit. Either way, you're taking damage. Don't worry, though. I'm 100% sure that your skull has already adapted to the danger."

I paid no more attention to Mr. Sharky and just watched my nephew adorably waddle up to Bel's side. Noticing that he had company, Bel pulled out several knives and held them up. My eyes widened, but before I could take Kai away from the possible danger, Bel flashed me his version of a reassuring smile and patted Kai's head gently with his free hand. Reluctantly, I sat back and watched bel showcase his knives attached to wires that he had tied to various points on the couch. Kai stared up at him with wonder filled eyes that watched as the knives levitated in the air, made several turns and flips, and slashed at the clapped and giggled happily as the feathers from the pillows floated around and enveloped him.

"Voi! Are you listening to me, Yubi?!"

Annoyed that I wasn't paying attention to him complaining ( who in their right mind would? ), he quickly brought up his sword and cut the knives out of the air. Kai immediately stopped his little happiness ceremony and pouted at Squalo. He quickly crawled over and pulled on strands of his long, silver hair. Just as Squalo made to berate him, Kai latched his little mouth onto Squalo's fingers and bit down. Sharkie screamed in pain as he shook Kai off onto the floor. I glared at him the moment he raised his sword about to strike my cute nephew who was emitting an innocent aura while Bel looked on, snickering.

Yamamoto chose that moment to look our way and instantly surveyed the scene. He gave a smile, scooped Kai up from the floor, and moved back towards his seat. With the adorable distraction now out of the way, Bel explained the reason they had come looking for her.

"Lussuria chased out the last cook with his advances, so as the only female, you will be responsible for dinner."

"You guys are all so sexist."

"Ushishishi. Of course."

"I'll see you at the reception hall tomorrow. Goodbye!"

And with my farewell, we headed back to Varia Headquarters where the kitchen awaited me like an old friend.

"I forgot to mention something, guys. I haven't cooked in a while.

"H-Huh?"

"VOI! You're gonna cook whether you like it or not!"

"I guess I'll feed you poison then, Squalo."


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi everyone! I've started school now so my updating speed is going to be pretty slow. A big thanks to balabalanceh, Rue Emiko kom, Narqissa, and Rikkai and hyotei lover for reviewing. I WUV YOU GUYS! * sweatdrops at my own weirdness * Anyways, I finally got my friend twilightbookworm13 hooked on anime ( SOO PROUD! ) and she's currently writing her own KHR fanfic. It's called Tempest Angel, and it's a prequel…..of sorts… Yeah, let's just go with that. So drop by if you have time and read it. On another hand, if you guys have any suggestions for future chappies, feel free to drop a review. I currently have only a couple ideas as to what will come next, so please help out. By the way, the Arcobaleno are adults in my story. Sorry for the major rant, too.**

**Yubi's POV**

"Lussuria! Don't do this to me!"

"But Rin-chan, this is your wedding day! You have to look your best."

"What if I don't want to?!"

"Rin, just go along with it. It'll be faster that way."

"….Fine. Anyways, why did you come, Lussuria?"

"Not just me. Everyone else, too!"

"WHAT?!"

I stood behind Rin as Lussuria was caking load after load of makeup onto her face. I giggled at the sight before me, as well as remembering last night.

_Squalo, Belphegor, and I arrived back at the Headquarters where I was promptly greeted by Lussuria enthusiastically and shoved into the kitchen. I rolled my eyes at their rushed movements: Boss must be really hungry. I sighed and started cooking right away._

**_1 Hour Later_**

_I quickly shoved open the kitchen doors, simultaneously pushing a cart of food towards the dining room. I was greeted by the sight of Squalo's alcohol soaked hair._

_"VOOOI! HURRY UP AND SERVE THE DAMN BOSS HIS FOOD ALREADY!"_

_Sighing at Squalo's impatience, I handed Boss his steak and waited for his reaction, while everyone else was eyeing the food cart with hunger lust._

_"…..You're cooking's not half-bad, woman."_

_My eyes grew sparkles as I took in Boss's compliment._

_"Boss has acknowledged me again. Beat that, Levi!"_

_I smirked at the now furious Levi. Ignoring his desperate cries, I handed out everyone else's food and sat down, eating my own food and keeping my ears open._

_"Oh my! Yubi-chan, this is so good!"_

_"I didn't know the principessa could cook this well."_

_"Yubi-san, you should have put poison in the idiot long-haired commander and Bel-sempai's food."_

_The reactions from the two were immediate._

_"Ushishishi. Nobody would dare poison Prince the Ripper, frog."_

_"Hey Yubi…YOU TOUCH MY FOOD AND I WILL SLICE YOU TO PIECES!"_

_I tuned Squalo out and continued on eating, when I heard the satisfied voice of Mammon._

_"If we sell this food, we could make a lot of money….."_

_He was off in his little cash-making wonderland and slipped out of the room, with his barely touched plate of food hovering beside him. The rest of us finished dinner, and we headed to the living room to relax, until Squalo and Bel decided to have a little brawl. After watching them for around half an hour, I felt my eyelids drooping so I quickly dismissed myself, but not before pulling out a handful of wedding invitations ( courtesy of Reborn ) and dropping them onto the glass table in front of Lussuria, hoping that he would get the hint. As I left, I heard his excited squeals._

"Yubi-chan, it's your turn!"

"Good luck, sis."

Rin smirked at my silent, yet obvious discomfort at the dark amethyst bridesmaid dress Lussuria was brandishing in his arm like a lethal weapon. I cringed, knowing what his next move would be.

"Into the changing stall, Yubi-chan!"

With his enormous amount of strength, he shoved me behind the curtains along with the dress. At certain points in time, I feel like Lussuria and Bianchi are somehow related to each other. Groaning, I stared at the heap of satin material that was just begging to be returned to Lussuria. I reluctantly began dressing myself when I came across a slight problem.

"Hey, Lussuria?"

"OOOH, LET ME SEE!"

"I'm not done!"

"…Oh."

"Just curious, where are the straps on the dress? All I see are two pieces of fabric on the front of the dress"

"That's the genius, Sis. You get to wear a halter neck!"

Rin's voice was just filled to the top with faked enthusiasm.

"Now get out so Lussuria can do your makeup and hair."

I tied the pieces of fabric tightly around my neck, pushed aside the curtains, and stepped out to see Lussuria poised to grab my wrist and tie it to the chair. Damn it. Before I had time to react, he whipped out a curling iron while Rin stood behind us, watching the whole procedure with a satisfied face.

"Sis, if you think you have it bad, try walking around in this contraption called a wedding gown."

Mentally pouting, I watched my reflection as Lussuria finished with my hair and moved on to the makeup. I obeyed his instructions as he applied mascara and and slight eyeshadow. I got up when he started ogling 'his masterpieces'. Blinking at the midnight heels that were set in front of me, I put them on just seconds before hearing the door to the waiting room open.

**Haru's POV**

Kyoko-chan and I walked excitedly to see Rin-chan in her wedding dress and makeup. When we opened the door though, we saw Yubi-chan standing in front of the door with a shocked look on her face. Quick to seize the opportunity, Kyoko-chan rushed over to Lussuria and engaged him in a conversation about how to dress Rin-chan and Yubi-chan up. Giggling, I made my way over to Rin-chan, with Yubi-chan joining us after peeking out the door to see if any more people would barge in.

We were in the middle of discussing what we would do after the wedding, when the door suddenly opened again to reveal Yamamoto-san's face.

"I think we're good to go out there. Knock them out of the park, Rin."

With his announcement, we departed our separate ways to start the wedding ceremony, with Rin-chan staring at Yamamoto-san somewhat wistfully. I wonder if she still loves him.

**Some time later**

**Yubi's POV**

There I was, standing on the stage as the maid of honor. Although it was time for Takashi and Rin to exchange vows, I couldn't stop thinking about how Rin had looked at Yamamoto longingly in the waiting room. I was snapped back to reality when the priest announced that it was time to start exchanging vows.

"Do you Himura Takashi, take Sawada Rin to be your wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do you part?"

"I do."

"Do you Sawada Rin, take Himura Takashi to be your husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do you part?"

"…"

Silence followed until the priest began repeating the words, thinking that Rin was too nervous to hear him properly the first time. Racking my brain as to why Rin didn't answer, my sisterly intuition kicked in, the puzzle pieces clicked, and I then realized why she hadn't responded the first time. Stifling a gasp, I sneakily glanced over at Rin's face glowing with an unwavering determination. Would she?!

"…I don't."

Chaos ensued after Rin had spoken those two little words. I smiled, knowing the very reason why she refused. Takashi was shocked to his very core, and asked his questions shakily.

"W-what are you talking about, Rin?"

"I can't marry you because I love someone else."

Takashi's face was the very epitome of denial. The Varia grew excited at this sudden change. I could hear Bel's soft laugh as everyone looked at Rin in surprise. I turned to a clearly confused Yamamoto and winked at him. Seeing as he didn't get it, I shifted back to face Rin and gave her my approval with a thumbs up. Out of the corner of my eye, Yamamoto still looked lost, so I caught his attention, pointed at Rin, and made a heart with my hands. Understanding graced his feature as he caught on to what was happening when Rin walked down the flower covered pathway to his seat.

"Take me back already, idiot."

"Of course."

With that, he quickly scooped up a furiously blushing Rin and wasted no time in running out the reception hall door. All around us, the girls were cheering along with me, the boys excluding Kyoya, were smiling, and the Varia were smirking. I quickly walked to the door with the girls to join them, rejoicing on my way outside.

"True love has prevailed!"

The guys left behind followed us, smiling at our antics, with Tsuna mouthing apologies to Takashi, who was left on his knees staring at the ground.

**Kyoko's POV**

After we all went out the doors, Haru-chan and I ran back in. We had forgotten about Rin-chan's kids. Luckily, Kai and Hikari were exactly where Yamamoto-kun had left them, sleeping in their adorable tux and pretty dress, respectively. We lifted Hikari and Kai when we suddenly noticed that we weren't alone. Reborn-chan, Colonello-chan, Lal Mirch-san, and the Varia Squad were still left inside the reception hall.

"Yare, yare. I should have gotten paid for this."

"Hmph. Fucking trash can't even keep his woman."

"But Boss, Yamamoto and Rin-chan look so adorable together!"

"If that's what the Boss thinks, I agree."

"VOOOI! Lussuria and Levi, shut up! Yubi, you have the nerve to invite me here and then the shitty thing is cancelled?! Come back here and give me a fucking explanation!"

After Squalo's words, Yubi-chan's voice drifted in from outside cheekily.

"I'm going to refuse, Sharky-kun! Besides, you didn't have to come."

"Yubi-san's right. Bel-sempai, why did you have to drag me along?"

"Ushishishi. What the principessa wants, the principessa will always get."

"Bel-sempai, that's so unoriginal."

"Shut it, frog."

"Reborn! What is this, kora?"

"Colonello! Don't be like that!"

Haru-chan and I winced in unison as Lal Mirch-san smacked Colonello-chan painfully on the head, while Reborn-chan smirked.

"Priest, I'm sorry but your services are no longer needed. Have a good day now."

With a tip of his hat, Reborn walked out followed by the rest of us. When we got outside, everyone was waiting around the front, with a blushing Rin-chan and and a grinning Yamamoto-kun cuddling together. Yubi-chan was sitting next to Hibari-san, who was sleeping underneath a tree's shade, with Hibird flying around in his adorable little suit that Yubi-chan had managed to make at the last minute. So kawaii!

**Yubi's POV**

I was sitting under a tree, relaxing in the cool shade, and giggling at Hibird's adorable antics. Kyoya was on the grass next to me, sleeping comfortably. Kyoko-chan was coming over to me with a huge smile on her face.

"Yubi-chan!"

Why do I get the feeling that this won't end well? I sighed, but patted the grass next to me anyways, and she sat down, grinning. I looked at her, confused out of my mind, until she pointed to Haru-chan and Gokudera.

"Look at those two!"

I quickly pressed my finger to my mouth, and glanced at Kyoya, breathing a sigh of relief when he showed no signs of irritation. Motioning for her to go on, Kyoko-chan quietly told me what had been on her mind.

"Wouldn't those two be so cute together?"

"Huh? Seriously? Wait a moment. Now that I think about it…."

"Exactly!"

"Shh."

Unfortunately, Kyoya chose that moment to open his eyes and glare at us.

"Noisy herbivore..."

"Sorry, Kyoya. Let's go somewhere else so we don't wake him up again, Kyoko-chan."

As I made to stand up, a hand shot out and pulled me back to the grass.

"Who said you could go anywhere?"

"Err…No one?"

"Good answer."

Sighing, I sat back down and glanced at Kyoko-chan to continue the conversation. However, she was too busy silently squealing and showed no signs of stopping anytime soon. Well, this is great. It was just getting interesting, and now she's too preoccupied with fangirling over something. I tapped her lightly on her shoulder, and she finally came back down to reality.

"Continue please."

"Sorry, Yubi-chan. You two are so cute."

Wait for it…..

"When are you going to get married?"

There it is. Giggling at Kyoko-chan's totally unsubtle move, I playfully nudged her.

"Never mind that. Haru-chan is clearly the one we need to focus on."

"Ok. So, I was thinking that we should get Bianchi in on this. Over time, we'll slowly put those two in situations where they'll have to be forced to acknowledge each other as possible romantic interests."

"Wow, I never knew you were this devious, Kyoko-chan."

"Heehee. If it's for love, I am."

"You're starting to sound like Bianchi. Besides, what if it doesn't work on them?"

"It will. Rin-chan did the same for you and Hibari-san, and it worked out perfectly. If it really doesn't play out right, we can just tell Tsuna to order Gokudera-kun to fall in love with Haru-chan."

Kyok-chan looked entirely determined to make her fantasy of Gokudera and Haru-chan fall in love a reality. I sweatdropped at her antics, and started weighing the pros and cons of our plan. If it failed, Haru-chan could get really mad at us. On the other hand, if it succeeds, they'll stop talking about my wedding. I let my mouth curl into a smirk and voiced my approval.

"Ok, I'm in."

"Yay! I promise it will work, Yubi-chan. Like I said earlier, Rin-chan's plan worked so this one will too. A major success!"

"Don't think that if her sister didn't set us up, we wouldn't be together. The omnivore was going to be mine either way."

Kyoya had cut in, now fully awake from Kyoko-chan's happy cheers.

"Awwwww!"

Just then, another voice entered the conversation sneakily.

"VOOOI! Yubi, your damn sister wants to eat dinner with us! You're cooking again tonight!"

"Why?!"

"Boss's orders! Shut the fuck up and deal with it!"

"I already have, mister!"

Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Rin and Yamamoto lifting up Hikari and Kai. I quickly bid farewell to everyone and climbed inside the waiting car. It was the same driver that drove me to the Varia Headquarters for the first time. The moment Rin and I stepped in, his eyes widened in recognition.

"Are you freakin serious?! First it's the Shadow Maiden, and now it's the Tempest Angel?! Holy shit! Wait…when did you guys become pregnant?"

I hadn't been following the conversation very much until he mentioned us being pregnant. I mean I understand Rin, but me? It wasn't until I had looked down and saw Hikari in my arms that I knew what he had meant. Glancing over at Rin, she gave a satisfied smirk and was about to reply when Lussuria suddenly butted in.

"Both of those are Rin-chan's!"

I was mentally thanking Lussuria for the help until he continued his words.

"Once Yubi-chan has a sexy rendezvous with Hibari, then you can expect a baby from her."

"Shut the hell up, Lussuria!"

"What's the matter, Squ-kun? Jealous?"

"Hell no!"

"You're in denial, Squ-kun!"

A flash of silver appeared, and was followed by what seemed like several locks of black hair.

"VOOOOOOOOI! Asshole, start the fucking car already!"

"Y-yes sir!"

"Damn grunts!"

"Squalo, shut your mouth. My nephew and niece are going to learn curses early on in their life because of you."

"But-"

"Nope. At least the Boss is quiet most of the time, unlike you."

"…."

"Rejected, Squ-kun!"

"Ushishishi. We've arrived now. Start dinner preparations, principessa."

**1 Hour Later**

Before I had entered the kitchen, I changed back into my uniform(much to Lussuria's chagrin). After hearing constant questions about the food from Bel, Squalo, and surprisingly Mammon, I finally finished cooking and served the food. As usual, Mammon left the room with the plate of food as soon as I handed it to him. Everything was going fine, with small talk exchanged here and there, until Kai threw some of his mashed potatoes at Squalo. Rin, Yamamoto, and I were all delighted for different reasons.

"Whoa! You have my aim!"

"Yay! That's right, Kai! Protect your dear aunt from the evil clutches of Sharky-kun!"

"Great idea, Kai. Food fight time!"

Rin's carrots crashed into Levi's face as he was trying to protect the Boss.

"You tried to hurt the Boss! How dare you!"

Levi was screeching angrily at Rin's supposed offense.

"Nonsense. I knew you were going to protect him. I was targeting you from the very beginning."

"As long as Boss is safe…..I will fight!"

As everyone slowly began to join in the food fight, I took shelter and grabbed Kai, Hikari, and Boss's plate of food. He turned to me, glared, stood up, and walked to where I was.

"Woman, what are you doing with my food."

"Bringing it to your office so you can eat in peace. I don't think you'd enjoy being hit by flying food."

"Hmph."

I kicked the office door open gently and closed it as soon as Boss entered. He sat down lazily in his chair and looked at me for his food. After I set it down, I grabbed a bottle of vodka from the many alcohol lined shelves surrounding the office.

"Bottle or glass?"

"Bottle."

Handing him the bottle, I retrieved Kai and Hikari from the floor and once again headed outside, this time to the living room. I sat them down on the couch and they looked at me expectantly. Oh crap, their food. I cautiously tiptoed my way to the doors and poked my head out for just a fraction. Like I had suspected, the food fight was still ongoing and going strong. I looked back at Kai and Hikari and nearly died when their faces showed hunger. Well, their food was certainly not salvageable by this point, so it was time for Plan B. The things I do for kids. My weakness for anything adorable is totally going to be taken advantage of. Thinking about it now, I should have looked into being a part-time nanny. Oh well, too late for that.

I stepped out of the living room with both of the kids in my arms. Rushing past the commotion in the dining hall, I was well on my way to the kitchen when I encountered an obstacle: Levi.

"WHERE IS BOSS?!"

His face was covered in mashed potatoes and gravy. I ignored him and was going to run for it, until he blocked me.

"Ok, listen up umbrella vendor! I got two kids in my arms that want food, so they're going to get food! Got that?!"

Without bothering for a reply, I kicked him where the sun don't shine and sprinted past, leaving a whimpering mass of Levi on the floor. Entering the kitchen, I instantly locked the doors after me and just made the kids a snack, watching their movements carefully. After all, this is Bel's last resort for his knife replacements. They were waddling and crawling around, when Hikari suddenly fell asleep unexpectedly. Shoot. I can't unlock the door, or else someone might burst in with food in their hand. My eyes probed around the room as I desperately looked for a safe way out. I was searching near the metal kitchen tables when I happened upon my transportation: the dumbwaiter.

Now, I was desperate to get upstairs where I could put Kai and Hikari to sleep properly. Don't get in the way of my paternal instincts, I'm a Cancer. So I quickly got in with Hikari in my arms and Kai by my side, and pushed the button that would take us to the 5th floor. As we waited for our floor, Kai dozed off out of sheer exhaustion. D'awwww. He looks so adorable. I was so absorbed that I failed to realize that we had arrived until I reluctantly tore my eyes off the sleeping kids. A couple minutes later, I stepped into my room, locked the door, and laid the bundles of cuteness down on my king-sized bed, tucking them in with my gray covers.

As I waited for the food fight to calm down, I grabbed a book from my bookshelf and lounged around on the sleek black couch, reading. I still couldn't believe that this was my room. It was so grand compared to what I was used to, and my parents were wealthy too. Being in the mafia does that to your pockets, despite what some people say. Yes, M.M., I'm talking to you. Paltry Varia salary, my ass. Seeing as how the fight wouldn't be stopping just yet, I left my book on my glass coffee table and opened the adjoining doors to my bathroom for a shower.

**20 Minutes Later**

I walked out from the shower and back into my bathroom with my towel wrapped around my body, and stared at myself reflected on my floor length mirror. Turning away, I blinked when I saw that my comb was missing from its usual position on my granite counter. Lussuria must have barged into my room YET AGAIN. Oh well, I'll just buy another one. I got dressed in my pajamas and picked up my book again, reading until knocking could be heard on my doors.

"Hey, Yubi. The food fights over now. Umm….do you by any chance know where Kai and Hikari are?"

It was Yamamoto at the door, sounding sheepish as he asked me where the kids are. I pulled on my robe and unlocked the doors. I gestured toward the still asleep kids and smiled.

"They fell asleep some time ago. Don't worry, they're both fine. Just worry about your hygienic state right now. Where's Rin, anyways?"

" Hahaha, okay. And Rin was right behind me just a minute ago."

A second later, Rin appeared from around the corner, rice and meat plastered all over the set of clothes she had changed into when she arrived.

"Hey, sis. Thanks for the dinner. We're going to leave now so-"

"Nope."

"What?"

"You heard me. The both of you aren't going anywhere until you've showered. Rin, you can use my bathroom. Yamamoto, you'll have to make do with the extra showers. Is that ok?"

"…..Fine, Sis."

"Thanks, Yubi!"

I gave Yamamoto directions to the extra showers while Rin entered my bathroom with a whistle.

"Wow…this place is totally blinged out."

"I have Lussuria to blame for that. He was so excited when he heard that I was coming back to Italy, he ordered everything you see in here."

"Even the clothes?"

Rin had made her way to the large walk-in-closet that was close by my bed.

"Around half of them…..I think."

"Damn. How'd he know your size?"

"I asked him about that, and he said that he could tell from the pictures I sent."

"Wow."

Before we could go on and on about Lussuria's mysterious ways, I lightly shoved Rin towards the bathroom.

"Fine,fine. I get it, Sis."

"Good."

It wasn't even five minutes after Rin started to shower when she called to me again.

"Which one's the shampoo?!"

"Pink and purple bottle all the way on the left."

"Got it."

**40 Minutes Later**

We had just closed the door after Rin, Yamamoto, Kai, and Hikari left when the doorbell rang. Before I could open them, Lussuria shoved me out of the way and made a beeline to the front doors. A couple minutes later, he came back lugging a cart of boxes.

"VOOOI! What the hell did you buy this time?!"

"Just some more things for Yubi-chan, Squ-kun."

"Don't call me that!"

"Uh, Lussuria? You do know that it's time for me to live at the Vongola Mansion for a month tomorrow, right?"

"…."

"Lussuria?"

"That's great! Then, I'll have more time to order things and decorate your room for you!"

"Ushishishi. Principessa, brace yourself for a nightmare when you come back."

"Will do, Bel. Will do."

I was suddenly grabbed violently the moment my mouth closed. I turned and saw Levi, his eyes completely bloodshot. Oh dear.

"Where is the Boss?!"


End file.
